


Bad Habits

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smoking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	Bad Habits

I turned on my side, away from the sun shining through the bay window of our bedroom. The view I saw was just as beautiful as the sun rising over the far-off city skyline. A beautiful, full head of dark hair and a flick of his lighter. The way the lighter burned against the fresh cigarette between his full lips made me leaned forward, craning to get a better look. The smoke he exhaled filled the room, a stream of menthol scent coming off the habit that rested between his incredible hands. I smiled sleepily at him and received a beautiful smile in return.

“You know, smoking is a terrible habit.” I mumbled with a sly smile, my arms under my pillow.

“The amount of coffee you drink probably isn’t all that healthy either, iubită.” Sebastian chuckled with an equally wry smile.

“True. But I don’t look as sexy when I drink coffee.” I replied and watched as he brought the cigarette back to his mouth. I watched with envy as his lips wrapped around the filter, jealous that those lips weren’t on mine.

“You always look sexy to me.” He grinned and took the cigarette out of his mouth before quickly returning it, a fresh puff of smoke leaving a haze in the room. “You think I look sexy when I smoke?” He asked, muffled by the habit hanging out of his mouth.

“If you were in the bed, you’d be able to see just how sexy I think you look right now.” I purred, giving him a wink and biting my lip.

“What about this turns you on so much, printesă?” He wondered and stared at me, slowly, purposefully, making something of putting the cigarette back to his lips.

“Mmm. Well, you know I’ve got a thing for hands. And mouths. Oh God, I just imagine the lips that keep the cigarette. I imagine how skilled that mouth must be.” I said dreamily as I felt my core start to twist. “And that ‘bad boy’ attitude. Because what good girl doesn’t love a rebel?” I winked at him. The sight before me was so entrancing, I just couldn’t look away. He was putting out the cigarette in the ash tray I’d bought him after I found out he smoked, his free hand rubbing the growing bulge in his boxers.

“Well then, draga mea. Since you like thinking about other men’s mouths, I’m going to tease you with mine.” He crooned, leaning down to kiss me. His lips crashed against mine, the nicotine and menthol flooding my senses as his hand wrapped in my hair.

“I know they’ve got nothing on you, baby. No one else could unravel me with just a kiss. Not like you.” I whispered against his lips.

“Nice save, iubită.” Sebastian murmured. He threw the blanket off me, his fingers ghosting down my bare body with a smile. I felt his lips move from mine down to my neck and I couldn’t help but let out a moan as his hand went between my legs. His fingers traced gently over the sensitive skin of my inner thighs and I grabbed his arm, meeting clouded eyes.

“I love you, Sebastian.” I heaved, my breathing heavy.

“I love you too, Corinne.” He whispered and kissed me, his fingers spreading me open. The way he stood above me made me weak as he started pumping his fingers.

“Fuck.” I panted, my grip tightening on his arm. He gave me that Chesire Cat smile, so perfectly showing how much he loved me like this.

“So wet for me, ingerul. I’ve only just started touching you.” He smirked before going back to nipping the skin of my neck.

“I told you, watching you smoke does things to me.” I crooned, feeling the way he took the most sensitive bit of skin on my neck between his teeth. “God, that mouth. And those fingers.” I muttered breathily, my hips rolling against his hand.

“If smoking if a habit, then what is loving you? A sin?” He purred in my ear. I felt him move his fingers inside me as he started rolling his thumb over my aching clit, causing my body to arch. I heard a chuckle and moaned, pleasure coursing through my veins.

“That makes you one hell of a sinner, baby.” I panted and writhed as his lips moved to my chest. “No one loves me like you do.” His teeth latched on to one of my peaked nipples and his fingers crooked, hitting my sweet spot.

“You’re no saint either, printesă. Especially spread out like this. Ca o căţea în călduri.” He purred in my ear, pumping his fingers faster.

“All I got from that was ‘bitch’, but I’m sure for the moment, it’s all true.” I cooed, my hips bucking against his hand.

“Do you want me, my sinner?” He whispered. “I can tell you do. You want me to fuck you?” He added heavily, his fingers pulling out of me. He brought them to his mouth and teased me with a smirk that would infuriate the devil.

“I won’t beg. I already have too many bad habits.” I said through gritted teeth, my body trembling at the withdrawal of his touch.

“Just a stubborn little thing, aren’t you?” He growled and stood straight up. I watched as he pushed down his boxers and took his throbbing cock in hand, stroking slowly. I looked up at him and reached out, barred teeth and stormy eyes meeting me when I touched him.

“Sebastian.” I heaved, watching as he fisted his length. “You know you need me. And I need you.” I purred and started rubbing my clit, my body shaking.

“Say the word. One five letter word. And then we both get what we need.” He groaned, his head falling back against his shoulders.

“Please.” I whimpered. Everything became a blur as he turned me on the bed to face him and spread my legs. The deep moans that filled the room sounded like music as he thrusted into me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as one arm wrapped around mine. The other grabbed one of my ass cheeks, his nails digging into me.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered as he backed me into the wall. The way he praised me made me shiver as he thrusted into me. One of my hands gripped his hair as the other pulled him closer to me.

“Oh fuck.” I panted against his neck, my nails digging into his back. “Sebastian.” I moaned like a prayer. I felt him smile against my shoulder as he thrusted into me harder, faster.

His pace would quicken and then slow, our bodies pushed closer. I panted heavily against his neck as my body shook against him.

“Sebastian.” I murmured, my head fell against the wall and my body arched as he rolled his hips. My eyes squeezed shut, the first wave of my orgasm washing over me.

“I’m right here, Îngerul.” Sebastian cooed sweetly against my neck. My body shook furiously in his arms and his lips lingered above my ear. “Do it, printesă.” He whispered and I was sent spinning. My nails dug deeper into his back as I cried out for him, my other hand tugging his hair.

“Sebastian, please. Give it.” I panted, desperate to feel him fill me. I rolled my hips, listening to him grunt and groan my name as he thrusted harder. His body clenched and he let out a growl as he stilled, filling me to the brim with pleasure.

“Oh my God.” He panted and carried me back to the bed. “I love you.” He whispered, laying me down before laying down beside me. He kissed my cheek and tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear. I smiled as the fading but still present scent of his cigarettes came back to me. I kissed him gently, the taste still lingering on his lips.

“I love you too.” I cooed. My hand went to his hair, trying to tame the wildness I’d caused.

“You’re so beautiful. My angel.” He mused as we laid in bed, facing each other.

“And you’re devilishly handsome, my dear. And a terrible habit that I have no chance of quitting.” I smirked and scooted closer to him, my lips pressed to his shoulder. He laid his hand on my cheek, his ring planted gently on the flush skin.

“You’re never getting rid of me. You chose this habit.” He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He started humming as I kissed his neck.

“You should smoke in the morning more often.” I purred in his ear, the wheels in my head turning.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” Sebastian replied to my comment with a small smile and a kiss to the top of my head. I looked up at him and met his icy blue eyes with my deep brown ones.

“Neither of us would need to work out at the gym as much.” I giggled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re awful.” He whispered, pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly.

“But you love me.” I chuckled and kissed him deeper, letting out a small moan into his mouth.

“Hmmm. That I do.” He muttered against my lips. He pulled me on top of him and started a whole new round of moans, limbs tangled in sheets, and pulsing bodies.


End file.
